


Pretty Little Beast

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M, Prince Charming Jongin, Stubborn Kyungsoo, Witch Baekhyun, a mix of different fairy tales tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo dreams of being inside a fairytale and Baekhyun happily grants his wish. Except that he’s locked in one of the tallest towers he had ever seen and he’s not even Rapunzel - he’s the beast.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round III





	Pretty Little Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: PIII19**
> 
> This is my first time exploring a different side of writing and I really enjoyed everything! I really loved the prompt and I do hope the prompter would love this story as well. 
> 
> Thanks to all the mods for organizing such a great fest <3
> 
> So here we go and let us start with our _happily ever after.._ :)

It's been months since Kyungsoo accidentally agreed to his soon-to-be witch friend that he will be the first to experience Baekhyun's potions and magic. He admitted it was a huge mistake, making decisions while on the verge of anger after being thrown out of his father's house because of his evil stepmother and step sisters. But he can't back out now. Baekhyun will never let go of him until he fulfills his promise.

It was all just out of frustration and imagination when he told his friend that he wanted to live like a princess in fairy tales wherein a prince would save him with one kiss and everything would be perfect - living together, _happily ever after._

His miserable life started when his mother passed away. His father took advantage of her death to get a younger wife who already has two hideous daughters from her past marriage. Kyungsoo swears he doesn't need to make an effort to beat them when it comes to appearance. He knows he's pretty enough.

"Finally Soo, I've graduated and we can now test my skills!" Baekhyun said cheerfully as he wrapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Or maybe just study a little more? Don't you think it's a little bit fast?"

Baekhyun frowned. And it's obviously not a good sign because in just a single whisk of his wand, lightning could possibly strike Kyungsoo straight on his head.

"Don't you trust me? I studied enough and did my best to top the class. I thought we already agreed on this?"

"Fine." Kyungsoo shrugged. He knew he wouldn't win anyway. "So how would it go? What do I need to do?"

"Tomorrow morning.” Baekhyun grinned, a Cheshire cat smile playing on his lips. “Let's meet in the forest and I will make your wish come true, Snow White."

"Remember, I don't like apples.” Kyungsoo warned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And I just want it to be done fast, no need for the seven dwarfs. I want some prince charming who can save me from my miserable life."

Baekhyun smirked proudly, "I'll grant everything you want tomorrow. Now go get some sleep. You need some beauty rest, pretty prince."

* * *

It was all fun and games until Baekhyun switched into his serious mode, reading then writing notes on his notebook for the combinations of spells and ingredients for the potions they needed. 

"So how long would it take for my prince charming to come?" Kyungsoo asked impatiently, blowing blueberries due to boredom. He was just there, sitting as he waited for his witch best friend to be done.

"Patience Kyungsoo, and let the magic do its job. Now why won't you help me get these plants so we could start?"

Does he even have a choice? Definitely none. 

Kyungsoo stood up, picking the basket where they would place the ingredients. He sighed as he loosely hung the handle on his arm. "I am trusting you fully on this. This is my future we are talking about. Please do it perfectly."

Baekhyun hooked an arm on his waist. "I've never been so sure in my heart, my darling. Your prince charming is on his way to kiss that luscious lips soon."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he tried to calm himself before slapping Baekhyun into his senses. 

All he could do is to put his faith on the witch’s knowledge and wish that everything would turn out as they expected to.

* * *

"This would be the perfect place! Oh my God, if only I could set up a hidden camera here so I could watch how your prince charming would save you, but I couldn't. It's against the law of witchcraft." 

They are inside an enormous tower, probably on the topmost floor. It was obviously old as the ceiling was almost falling off. Everything was rusty and grimy and dusty, Kyungsoo would never let any of his body parts touch anything. 

"Do it quickly. I can't stand staying in this place the whole day!"

"I'm working now, you ungrateful human." Baekhyun was grinning from ear to ear as he mixed the potion, then pouring it on the glass of juice of Kyungsoo's preference. 

"Here, here." The newbie witch handed him the glass with sparkling colors, from violet to red to green, the color changes every second.

"Are you sure it's… safe to drink?"

Baekhyun crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting. "Do you trust me or not?" He huffed.

He drank less than half of the drink and hid the glass behind his back. He can’t take how awful the taste was. He never thought orange juice would taste as disgusting as this. 

Baekhyun smiled triumphantly as he picked up his instruments one by one. "Now all you need to do is sleep, and wait for your prince."

"But where would I even slee--"

Before he could even finish his words, Baekhyun was already at the door, twisting the knob as he opened it, "Don't worry my dear. Just text me once you wake up. I envy you, you'll finally get what you've always wanted." 

"You can't just leave me here Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo stomped his feet in an attempt to chase his best friend but failed when Baekhyun crossed the other side of the door.

"Just be patient." Baekhyun said gleefully. "Your future awaits."

* * *

Kyungsoo thought his head would explode from throbbing pain the moment he opened his eyes. 

He can't remember anything after the image of Baekhyun locking the door and retreating. He saw himself inside the same old and rusty room, a tall wooden mirror was standing in front of him.

Kyungsoo stood up as he checked himself in front of the mirror. He blinked his eyes, once, twice, rubbing the dizziness away. He moved even closer to get a clearer view as he examined if there were some side effects from his best friend's potion. 

He wasn't wrong.

"Holy fuck! Byun Baekhyun, I swear to God I'm gonna fucking make sure you die before this day ends!" 

He panicked, taking another glance on the mirror for good measure because what he was seeing right now is definitely not the fairest of them all.

He has furs all over, real furs attached to his skin, itchy and hot. Two small fangs almost bruising his lovely lips. His fingers, he couldn't see them anymore because what he had were paws, both hands and feet.

"What the fuck just happened?!"

Kyungsoo frantically fished out his phone from his pocket. He needs to talk to Baekhyun. _Right now._

After several failed attempts as he wasn’t able to press any keys on his phone using his newly grown paws, Kyungsoo gave up. 

He walked near the window and stayed there. There were no people at all. Or any living thing for the matter. At least no one's going to see how hideous he is.

But he was thankful though. Despite looking like _the beast_ right now, he was glad his size didn't change. Honestly, he thinks he's kind of cute.

He has a pinkish button-like nose, big blue eyes and cute little butt with a short wagging tail. He felt like he was just wearing a costume, except that he could feel how hot it was with all the dark brown hair throughout his body.

With nothing much to do, Kyungsoo peeked on the open windows, watching how the grass dances along the breeze, his eyes following the movement of the leaves as he pondered what would happen next. His life is almost ruined before but now, how could he even continue living looking like a bear-beast hybrid?

As he zoomed in his focus on the bushes, he noticed an indistinct movement behind as the leaves fell off one by one. 

He crouched down, hiding his face but making sure he could still get to see who or what was outside, when a man with a disheveled look came out. His hair was brown and tousled, his shirt was muddy and torned and he was having a hard time to stand up and walk.

Kyungsoo slowly rose up just enough to get a full view of the man and at the same time not to scare him with his visual.

“Anyone out there? I need help!” The man called out but Kyungsoo knew that it won’t be a good idea if they ever meet. The stranger was holding what Kyungsoo thought was akin to a bow and arrow, and he sure does not want to end his life yet, no matter how melancholic he feels right now.

He watched as the stranger held on to the trees to support himself and not to trample over and get more bruises. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when he noticed that the man was walking towards the tower. Towards _him_.

He needed to hide but he’s not even familiar with the place. Maybe it would be better to stay inside his room and hide between the huge mirror and cabinet. Good thing he’s still small, he can effortlessly crouch and pin himself between the furniture.

The next sound he heard made his heart double its beating. It was the creaking sound of the enormous castle door opening and a taint sound of footsteps walking inside.

The stranger just entered.

Kyungsoo wandered what was the stranger’s purpose. The place was scary enough and if not for his best friend, Kyungsoo would never plan on visiting such a place. There was literally no one around and the risk of getting attacked by a wild animal was high. 

“Hello?” The sweet honey voice of the stranger called, echoing through the empty tower. 

Kyungsoo tried to stop himself from swooning over the voice he just heard and remained focused on hiding himself. 

He closed his eyes, trying to hear and feel whether the man was walking towards or away from him. He believed that when one’s eyes can’t see, their other sense organ’s function multiplies.

The sound of the footsteps were getting lighter and lighter, the creaking sound of the wooden floor almost inaudible. Kyungsoo thought maybe the stranger walked in the opposite direction.

Not until he heard a creaking sound of the door. Not just any door but the one in his room, followed by shallow and unsure steps. 

Then a soothing voice.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I need help. I’m badly wounded.” The man said as he walked towards the center of the room.

Kyungsoo cursed himself when he noticed that he forgot to close the windows. Now there’s a light striking on his feet-- paws. 

He wiggled a little to hide his paws. He thought all he did was a small movement but he entirely forgot he was not a human anymore, and the movement caused the mirror to almost fall on the floor. 

Kyungsoo successfully catched not only the mirror but also the stranger’s eyes and attention.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to be polite as he greeted, “Hello.” 

Kyungsoo’s voice was soft, afraid he might scare the stranger away. 

He wasn’t able to see the man earlier from afar aside from knowing that he has a great physique and was probably 6 feet long. But now that they were face to face, the rays of the sun reflecting on the man’s whole feature, he was able to catch sight of his looks. 

He had a very gorgeous face, hazel brown hooded eyes and his full jutted lips. His skin was golden, like he was glowing inside a dim lighted room. He looks like a… Prince Charming. 

_Prince Charming?_ Kyungsoo erased the idea from his mind when he observed that the man was still not moving nor talking. He isn’t even sure if the man was still breathing.

He tried to cover himself again using the mirror on his hands, crouching himself so he could fit on the cramped space. 

When he was back on his original position, he tried to collect his thoughts as he whispered in a light voice, “I know you’re not expecting to see me. You can check the other rooms, maybe you’ll get what you’re looking for.” Kyungsoo said in a defeated tone. There was no way that _that_ prince charming would kiss him and fall in love with him.

What happened next was unexpected. The man walked towards where he was, pulling the mirror away as he took his time staring at him from head to the tip of his furry toe.

“What… are you?” The man asked, inquiring but definitely not judging. Like he was waiting for a valid explanation and would probably believe what Kyungsoo would say.

Kyungsoo breathed out before removing the wooden mirror fully in front of him. “I’m kinda cursed, okay? This is not my original form. My friend who happened to be a novice witch did this to me.” 

The stranger tilted his head, giving him another once over. “Yeah, so you’re telling me you’re some kind of a princess stuck in a castle and waiting for your prince charming?” 

Kyungsoo sighed because yes, that’s what he-- that’s what they were planning. But obviously, Baekhyun failed miserably. How foolish of him to believe in fairytales at the age of 28.

“Oh, so I’m right, yeah? Your best friend did this to you so you could find your true love?” The stranger commented when he didn’t get to hear any response from the beast.

“Sort of, yeah. But I just need to tell him what happened because he didn't know that there were side effects on the potions-- wait, what are those? Where did you get those bruises?” Kyungsoo pointed on the arm of the stranger which was full of blood and scars, his other hand trying to cover some of the reddish marks.

“Fighting those weird looking animals in the forest.” He replied weakly.

Kyungsoo walked forward to get a better look. “You want me to help you? I am great at--”

“With those paws? No way. I’d rather bleed here and wait until help comes.”

Kyungsoo halted when he remembered that he was not normal for the time being. “Sorry, I forgot.” He sighed as he went back to the darker part of the room.

He attempted to pull the mirror back again to hide himself when the man stopped him, moving the mirror away.

“Look, I’m sorry. Everything just hurts right now and I am so tired looking for that freaking Snow White.” He said as the grip on his wounded arm tightens.

Kyungsoo arched his eyebrows. “Snow White?”

“Yeah. There was a skinny guy along the road telling that he lost his friend who’s as white as snow so I tried looking for-- Oh. Wait.. No shit...” The man cursed as he noticed that the beast was blinking dumbfoundedly non stop.

“So you-- he was-- you’re supposed to be Snow White? Is this some kind of a Halloween party?”

Kyungsoo played with his paws as he tried to explain slowly, “I know everything sounds unreal and funny but it's all facts. I just need Baekhyun to know what happened to me so he could think of another spell to bring me back to my normal self.”

“How about true love’s kiss?”

“Who the hell would love me in this look?” Kyungsoo grunted. He wants to laugh at how pathetic he was right now. 

“I guess you’re right. But I’m here and maybe we can try?” The man offered much to Kyungsoo's surprise. 

He wasn’t sure if the stranger was sincere or it was just pure sarcasm but Kyungsoo only wants one thing. That is: to get Baekhyun back in the castle and undo everything.

Kyungsoo takes a look at the prince charming in front of him. He looks mesmerizing despite the messy hair, torn clothes and bruises. Kyungsoo was certain that a man like that would never like him even if he was in his human form. 

“I am not planning to stay here until dawn so the probability of falling in love with someone like me is na-da. You don’t even know my name.” 

“How are you sure--”

“If you want to help Snow White, please go tell that skinny guy on the road what happened to me.“ Kyungsoo interrupted as he tried to stop himself from swooning over the stranger.

“Okay..? But could you somehow help me stop the bleeding? I’m Jongin by the way. And your name is obviously not Snow White.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the fact that his face was starting to feel warm and red. Luckily, there was no chance for his cheeks to change its color since he had furs.

“Kyungsoo.” He replied nonchalantly. “And I thought you don’t want any of these paws near you.”

“Hey, people can change.”

“In less than five minutes? Yeah, right.”

* * *

Kyungsoo was staring blankly at the screen of his phone as he counted down the minutes since Jongin left. 

It's been more than an hour and there were still no signs of the man. Maybe he was just giving Kyungsoo false hope when he offered his help earlier. Maybe--

The door unlocked the next minute and Kyungsoo almost dropped his dying phone. The red battery indicator flashing a 5% on the screen was almost blinding him. It sucked he didn’t bring his charger with him. 

Baekhyun was the first to enter, giving his most worried look as he glanced at Kyungsoo from head to toe. 

“What happened to you. Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo scuffed. The nerve of his friend to ask such questions. “Isn’t it supposed to be me asking that to you? You told me you knew what you were doing. I trusted you and yet you failed.” He shrugged, placing his hairy arms on his chest. “Jongin called for you, no? Where is he by the way?”

The knowing smirk on Baekhyun’s face made Kyungsoo want to grab and scratch him but he stopped himself, knowing he might kill his best friend outright with his paws. 

He decided he’ll deal with his anger later. For now, they need to work together and make things back the way they were. 

“He says he will get something to eat. He’ll be here any minute now. I’m glad you’ve found your prince charming.” 

Kyungsoo widened his eyes, threatening Baekhyun. “Shut up, you know that’s not gonna happen. I am disappointed in myself for believing fairytales.”

Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh as he shook his head. “I know I did everything right. I just don’t know what happ-- Wait.” Baekhyun paused as he walked towards a broken glass, a few remnants of the orange juice still visible.

“Kyungsoo, what’s this?” He asked, picking up the glass just behind Kyungsoo’s foot.

“That’s where you put all that magical awful drink earlier and--”

“And you didn’t drink until the last drop? I’ve written it clearly in the instructions. You should drink every drop!” Baekhyun grabbed a handful of his hair as he sighed. “Now that explains why everything failed.”

Kyungsoo stared at the broken glass. He remembered drinking one or two sips from it because he just couldn’t bear to drink it all.

“Alright, so it’s partially my fault but you should’ve watched me finish everything before leaving me behind. You are at fault, too.”

“You’re a grown ass man Kyungsoo. It was a simple instruction and all you need was to drink everything up and--”

Their heated argument was stopped when Jongin came back, dressed in a cleaner white shirt with bags in both of his hands.

“I got us some clothes and food for the upcoming days.” He said as he placed the luggages beside the makeshift bed. 

Kyungsoo arched his eyebrows as he looked at where Jongin was, then to Baekhyun who was trying to hide his grin, then back to Jongin who was now standing close to him.

“Us? What do you mean ‘us’? And days? How long would I be staying like this?” He then turned to his best friend who was slowly picking up his belongings as he prepared to leave. 

“Baekhyun, you should take me back to my normal form now or else I’m gonna scratch that smile out of your face using these paws.” 

“Scary.” Baekhyun snided .”As much as I want to, it's not possible with just a simple snap of my fingers, Kyungsoo. I’ll be back soon with some good news. It was a good thing Jongin offered his help to take care of you while I am away.”

_Oh._

So the prince charming was doing an effort for him? Or was he making fun of how miserable Kyungsoo’s life is?

“You better come back soon or else I’ll come out of this tower and ruin your reputation. I know a lot of your friends.” Kyungsoo tried to threaten.

Baekhyun pulled his bag on his shoulder. “I promise I’ll be back soon, and I’m really sorry that this happened.” He then pointed his slim fingers to the man beside his best friend.

“And you, make sure to take good care of him while I’m gone if you don’t want me to turn you into a stick.”

“Of course, I will.” Jongin replied with a warm smile on his lips. 

Before Kyungsoo could even remark on Baekhyun’s words, the witch was already gone.

* * *

Their first night together was awfully quiet save for the munching sounds of them as they empty their plates.

Jongin bought tons of meat and Kyungsoo almost finished more than half of it. Originally, he doesn’t have this huge appetite but because he’s a small little beast who’s always hungry, he was thankful that Jongin considered buying more. 

“This… this is delicious. Where did you buy this?”

“From the market. I cooked it downstairs. Good thing this place has a working stove.” Jongin said as he started cleaning up. 

He waited for Kyungsoo to finish his meal while he placed a few clothes to make _their_ bed a bit comfortable.

Jongin piled up every soft material he had gathered earlier and assembled them, creating a bed just enough for the both of them. 

Kyungsoo tried to help in placing the empty plates on the pale that Jongin brought but his paws slipped, the plates almost fell to the ground. Good thing Jongin has a quick body reflex.

“Careful there. I’ll do it. You can now sleep if you want. I’ll just wash these then come back as soon as I’m done.”

“But you already cooked for me and there’s nothing left for me to help. I don’t want to be a bother.” 

Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo swore it was so bright, it could lit up the entire dark room.

“I know you’ve already had enough dilemmas in your mind right now. Why not take a rest first? I’ll be back soon and I’ll try to get us some lamps. It’s too dark here, right?” 

_No, your presence is quite enough for me to brighten up this room._ Kyungsoo’s inner thought supplied but of course he won’t say that. They barely even know each other.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Kyungsoo dismissed instead as he walked towards the cushion, sitting on the inner part before he lay on the bed, his back facing Jongin. 

Jongin smiled weakly, albeit he knew Kyungsoo won’t see him anymore, before he left him and started with his chores.

* * *

Kyungsoo woke up in an ungodly hour because he felt his furs were itchy. He was tossing and turning on the bed, trying to reach and scratch his back but was unsuccessful because he got short limbs. 

He turned around, looking for something that could help him with his itchiness when he saw Jongin, sleeping on clothes he used earlier that day that was splayed on the ground. He was using the hard luggage as his pillows. The sight just pinches Kyungsoo in his chest.

Kyungsoo groaned when his back started to feel itchy again and this time, Jongin shuffled from his position, his eyes slowly opening. 

“Oh, Kyungsoo. Do you need anything?”

Kyungsoo just can’t hold it back anymore. “Yes please. My back… ugh… so itchy. Could you please, scratch them for me? I can't reach it.” 

“Alright.” Jongin stood up and walked towards him with no second thoughts. He asked Kyungsoo to move a little so he could have enough space to settle himself.

“Tell me if I hit the right spot, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded timidly, the feeling of relief slowly washing over him. 

Damn Jongin and his skillful and slender fingers because he scratches so so good, Kyungsoo could see stars. 

He hadn’t noticed he was starting to moan so he tried to pretend that he was already feeling sleepy again when he acted like he just yawned.

“I’m okay now.” He said, looking at Jongin whose fingers were still moving to rub his fur. “And you can sleep here beside me if you want. I bet the floor was too cold.” 

“You sure about that?”

“Yes I am. And… thank you for everything you’ve done for me today.”

“No problem.” Jongin smiled with his eyes, lines on his face formed crinkles. “You want me to scratch and pet you until you fall asleep?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the offer. He would never reject free rubs in this situation.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” How about you? How will you sleep?”

“Don’t worry about me. I promised your friend that I will take care of you so I’ll do my best. Now close your eyes and try going back to sleep.” 

Kyungsoo hummed as he enjoyed those slender fingers lulling him to sleep.

* * *

One thing Kyungsoo needed to do that day was to move the huge mirror in front of them. He almost had a heart attack seeing his face first thing that morning.

As he turned around, he noticed there were clothes scattered everywhere. It seems like there was supposed to be someone beside him but was nowhere to be found.

Jongin. Right. That handsome prince charming. 

Kyungsoo moved the mirror facing the wall so he won’t be reminded how hideous looking he was anymore. He slowly folded the clothes, making sure his nails won’t rip the cloth apart.

He was thinking maybe Jongin got tired of him and realized that leaving him was for his own good. He won’t get anything from Kyungsoo anyway, so why bother staying and take care of a beast hybrid.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “If only I didn’t trust Baekhyun so much, this wouldn’t happen.” He grunted as he tidied up everything in the room. 

Not even an hour had passed, he felt his stomach growled. It was probably almost noon and he hadn’t gotten any meals yet. Great. Now how can he even prepare something with those paws. 

He opened the door in an attempt to get to the kitchen but he was surprised when Jongin, with all his sweating glory and blinding smile, appeared in front of him wearing nothing but gray sweatpants.

“Hey…” Kyungsoo greeted first, ignoring the loud thumping of his chest. 

Jongin lifted up both of his hands with bags filled with something Kyungsoo assumed was food, a proud grin on his face. “I’m sorry I took so long to return. It was a long way from here then to the market. My bike broke so I had to walk and run instead.”

Kyungsoo knew how far the market was. But he can't figure why did this man in front of him make such an effort for a beast like him.

“You know you don’t have to do that. I can survive on my own.” 

Jongin chortled. “And what? You’ll end up eating me if you starved.” 

Kyungsoo then realized the possibilities of Jongin’s word. If he won’t get any meat soon, his inner animal instinct will consume the best of him and would probably attack the next living thing that’s near to him.

Jongin didn’t like how Kyungsoo’s eyes changed from surprise to somewhat dejected. Maybe his joke was a bit too much.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“No, it’s okay. That’s why I’m wondering why are you still here. You should’ve escaped while you still have time.”

“I’m sorry, okay? That was a dumb joke. I’m gonna go prepare these for now.” Jongin replied, giving an apologetic smile before he disappeared on Kyungsoo’s sight. 

* * *

Kyungsoo was staring outside the solemn forest. Everything was calming. The sound of the wind, the chirps of the birds, the humming and movement of the leaves. He hoped he could enjoy it. He badly needs a distraction from all of his predicaments.

Jongin was seated not far from him and it was as if the man could read his mind when he stood up and approached him, tugging him lightly on his elbow.

“You want to get some fresh air?”

Kyungsoo was taken aback by the sudden question. He should not agree with it. The chances of someone seeing him might be little but it’s still possible. What if they mocked and made fun of him? What if--

There was suddenly a comforting rubbing his back. “Don’t worry. I’ve been out there every now and then and trust me, no one visits this place. You’ll be safe here. And don’t forget that I’ll be staying beside you.”

And with those words of reassurance combined with Jongin’s convincing face, Kyungsoo found himself nodding.

“Don’t… Don’t leave me, okay?” 

Jongin simpered, holding one of Kyungsoo’s paws as he led the way. “I won’t, I promise.” 

* * *

Kyungsoo was right. It was beautiful and magical.

Jongin was holding him close, not letting go just like what he promised as Kyungsoo soaked in everything. The sunlight, the warm breeze, the wonderful scent - mixture of flowers, soil and fresh leaves. 

“This place really is beautiful.” Kyungsoo commented, sighing contentedly as he stared to the calm movement of the clouds.

“Wait until you see the lake.” 

“There’s a lake nearby?” Kyungsoo’s eyes doubled its size because he hadn’t seen a lake for so long. That and he badly needs to take a bath now. He’s itching everywhere and all he wanted to do was clean himself up and remove whatever are those that were stuck on his furs. 

Jongin happily nodded. “You want to go there? I can take you.” 

“Yes, please. I really want to take a bath right now.”

The moment his eyes met the sparkling water on the lake, Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to jump in, the water splashing everywhere. It even reached Jongin who was standing a few feet away. 

“You’re technically nude right now, and you’re taking a bath in front of me.” said Jongin, eyeing him from head to toe as he teased.

Kyungsoo paused for a second before he gave himself a once over. “Uh, I got furs?”

Jongin chuckled, following him immediately. He removed every piece of cloth he has, leaving only his boxers and -- _ holy shit _ . Jongin looks like a walking sin. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were blessed with miles and miles of tanned skin, toned abs, and firm muscles. Jongin was indeed a perfection, a complete package especially with his golden heart. 

Jongin joined them as they soak onto the lake, not going any further because in Kyungsoo’s current state, he won’t be using any of his swimming skills. 

They talked about their preferences, likes and dislikes. About their past.

Kyungsoo shared a few stories about his family, Jongin shared something about his interests. The silence on the place was replaced by a few laughter and splashes of water when Jongin and him started to just play and enjoy the moment.

* * *

The sun was already setting when they decided to return to the castle. Kyungsoo was sneezing non stop and Jongin immediately wrapped a towel around him, trying to make him feel warmer.

“I told you we should’ve stopped early. What if you get sick?” 

“Beast don’t get sick, silly. I’m just sneezing because… allergies. Yeah, allergies from my fur.” Kyungsoo lamely excused but it was obvious Jongin didn’t believe him.

The man helped him until he was comfortable laying down on the bed again. Jongin left him for a few minutes with a promise of cooked meat when he returned.

Kyungsoo tried to shake his body off like what bears do when drying themselves, but he got no luck. He was still soaking wet. 

He peeled himself off from the bed because he doesn’t want all the water from his fur to be absorbed by the cushion. He tried again as he moved in the middle of the room, shaking every part of his being but he just fell on the ground, face first.

And just like in every fairy tale he had read and watched wherein every time the princess was having a hard time, their prince charming would appear to rescue them.

Jongin was running when he entered their room seeing his current position. 

“What happened?” The man gently placed their meal on the table as he approached Kyungsoo, helping him to stand up. 

“I am trying to dry myself but I can’t. I thought it would come out naturally because, you know, I’m a beast now. But I just don’t know how to.” Kyungsoo whined as he sat on the ground.

Jongin moved the table near where Kyungsoo is. He lit up the lamp they’ve been using since last night so they could somehow see against the almost pitch black room.

“Here, here.” Jongin said, patting the space beside him. “Sit here while I dry you with towels.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. You don’t need to do that.”

“I’m here to help you, okay? And if you’re feeling guilty then you could pay me back once everything is back to normal. But for now, you need to eat first while I dry your furs.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo moved to where Jongin was. He had no choice and all he needed was help. He must be thankful because someone like Jongin found him.

  
  
  


The meat was cooked to his liking, all thanks to Jongin who was currently brushing his brown damp fur. 

Jongin was able to dry him earlier while he started enjoying his dinner. The man told him that he was still full and could take dinner at a later time so Kyungsoo assumed that the man wouldn't mind.

As he felt gentle hands stroking his back, he couldn’t help but ask about Jongin’s main reason on how he ended up in the forest.

“Why did you volunteer yourself to look for me-- Snow White, I mean?” Kyungsoo could hear the light chuckle that came out from Jongin’s lips.

“Because I like new things and adventures. And your friend really looks like he needed some help.”

“What if one day, you realized you’ve got tired of this? Of me?”

Jongin paused as he placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Will cross the bridge when we get there. For now, don’t think about it.”

* * *

There was a knock on the door and both of them knew it's his best friend. Jongin got up as he opened the rusty knob, revealing an obnoxious looking Baekhyun on the other side.

“I’ll be getting more woods for the fireplace and stove. I’ll leave you two alone for now.” Jongin excused himself as he picked up the empty bags and basket, giving the two best friends their privacy.

The heavy sighing from Baekhyun was enough for Kyungsoo to understand what his friend was about to say.

“Didn’t you tell me you’ll be back once you got good news? Why are you showing that face to me now?”

Baekhyun dropped his bag, opening them to pull his notes out and placed them on the table.

“Look Kyungsoo, I’m almost there. Just… just wait for a few more days.”

There were scribbles and jumbled words written on his best friend’s notebook but Kyungsoo couldn’t understand a single thing. Witchcraft was really not his cup of tea.

“But I can’t stay like this anymore. You know I still need to look for a decent job. And it’s really disgusting, with all these itchy furs around me.” Kyungsoo gasped, feeling more than miserable.

He wanted to cry. To stomp his feet because he really distaste his situation. If he could only roar like what beasts do, if he could only run as fast as he can on top of the highest mountain and scream as loud as he can to lessen his anxiety, he would. 

But unfortunately, the only thing aside from the nasty brown furs he got after transforming into a petite beast was his huge appetite for meat. Not even a big help, really.

“A little more patience ‘Soo. I’m almost done, okay? And don’t worry, you got your prince beside you.” Baekhyun playfully winked as he gathered his things back inside his bag.

Kyungsoo was trying so hard not to smother him. “Oh, shut up. He’s just pitying me and probably making fun of the situation in the first place. He says he loves adventures anyways so this is probably the highlight of his life.” 

He doesn’t know why but there was a stinging pain inside of his chest as he uttered those words. Jongin was really nice and caring but he’s still not convinced with the man’s reason. Good people barely exist anymore. 

Baekhyun lazily tugged his bag as he got ready to leave. He gave Kyungsoo one final pat on his hairy head.

“Just wait for me, my little cub. I’m doing everything I can. I promise.” 

Kyungsoo could only sigh. “I don’t have much of a choice anyway. Of course, I’ll wait for you.”

Jongin returned to the room, bags slinging on his arms full of woods, fruits, and other things they might be needing for the coming days. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun probably didn’t notice him as they were standing still, murmuring words that only they could hear.

He freezed on his place as he witnessed the apprentice witch, kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead with nothing but care, concern, and love on his face. 

Jongin inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he turned around, leaving the room yet again. 

* * *

The room where they were staying was a total mess. All those scattered pieces of cloth, spider webs everywhere, broken furniture. Mess was even an understatement.

It was like a hell that was brought into earth, if Kyungsoo would explain it. 

Luckily, earlier that day, Jongin got up and was in the mood to somehow lessen the filth in the room. He placed everything for disposal in one of the used plastic bags as he brushed the whole place clean.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, tried to help by moving some of the things. 

They spent the whole day cleaning until they were satisfied with the outcome. It was nothing much but at least it was more comfortable. It was better. It was more livable.

“The place where I stayed before was as disheveled as this room.” Jongin was the first one to break the silence, collecting all the rubbish and placing them on one side. “That’s why cleaning this room is just a piece of cake.” 

Kyungsoo hums, not knowing how to respond. He continued to move one of the cabinets back to its place. Then the goddamn mirror. He still prefers it to face the wall though. He still doesn't want to see his face. 

“I bet you live in a great house. It seems you’re not used to places like this based on how disgusted your face is.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. Finally the cabinet was in its place. “Great house, horrible people. I wanted to run away, you know. But this place is not what I imagine to end up with.” 

The look on Jongin’s face was far different from before. He hadn’t seen those glassy eyes before like it was full of dejection and worry. Despair, even.

“Maybe you thought I was the loving prince charming that would help you get out of your dreary life.” Jongin stood up as he wrapped the plastic bag full of trash, ready to be taken outside. “I’m just a normal villager in this city. Probably a huge disappointment when you saw me enter that door.”

Kyungsoo’s forehead creased as he tried to understand Jongin’s words. It was obvious the man wants to tell him something but he can’t just make it direct to the point.

“And we’re having this conversation because?”

“Nothing.” Jongin shook his head, his hand already on the rusty knob. “Absolutely nothing.”

Kyungsoo was left in the room with much confusion in his mind. But he doesn’t have time for that. He doesn’t have time to think about what Jongin was trying to say. He has enough problems to worry about and Jongin is definitely not one of them.

* * *

Kyungsoo thought that great news would never come again until Jongin discovered an enormous bathroom just on the same floor in the room they were staying in. 

Jongin was all smiles and hopping his way as he showed Kyungsoo about the place. And since then, it has become one of his tasks to wash Kyungsoo everyday. To dry his fur and to rub his back.

Just like that night. 

The very useful lamps were lighting up their room brightly. With the help of the moon and the stars, they could somehow manage to see through the almost pitch black place.

They just finished their last meal for the day and Kyungsoo just came from a quick warm bath, all thanks to Jongin. 

His head was resting on Jongin’s lap as the man brushed him dry. Careful fingers rubbing his back as gently as possible. As soothing as he wanted it to be.

A long sigh escaped Jongin’s pursed lips that made Kyungsoo turn to him. 

“Why don’t we give it a try?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head, inquiring. “Give  _ what  _ a try?”

The hands on his back had stopped stroking but he felt Jongin’s warm fingers cupping his face. 

“True loves… kiss?” Jongin replied, almost a whisper.

And Kyungsoo would be lying if he didn’t feel shiver running down his spine. _ True love? _ What an ambitious word.

He pulled himself up so he could sit straight and face Jongin. 

“Why? You realized you love me after a week?”

“Not yet. But I like bears, and you looked like one.” Jongin coaxed, his index finger touching the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo licked it and Jongin pulled it away. He does not look disgusted. He was more like, surprised.

“I’m a beast. Are you dumb or blind?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He laid his back down the makeshift bed. He’s not in the mood anymore for rubbing or patting.

Jongin got up as he placed the lamps near them. He sat beside Kyungsoo, his weight dipping on the cushion. “I know. I was just trying to liven up the mood.”

Kyungsoo sighed. He knows how Jongin wanted to cheer him up. How he wanted to help him albeit he wasn't sure of the man’s real motive. He just knew Jongin was too kind and was just doing everything out of pity. 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s silence as a sign that maybe he doesn’t want to continue the conversation anymore. 

He rested his back on his side of the mattress, heaving deeply. “Whenever you want to, I’ll always be here, ready and waiting. Just so you know.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and he faced the opposite direction. He doesn’t know if his heart could take it if he looks at Jongin at that time. 

* * *

If Baekhyun came looking obnoxious last time, today he was more than that.

He got dirt all over his body, his blue jeans and white shirt all had traces of mud. His hair looks like a bird’s nest. He got a few scars on his body, his arms, chin, maybe a few on his legs too as there was a torned line on the knee part of his pants. 

“What the hell happened?” Kyungsoo very much tried to sound concerned but he was really having a hard time trying to stop those giggles that were about to come out. He bit his lips as he helped Baekhyun to walk and settle himself on the available chair. Jongin grabbed the witch’s bag, carefully placing it on the table. 

“You don’t know how much hard time I got just to complete all the needed ingredients on that next spell.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were blown wide as he heard the good news. Oh, he can’t wait to be human again. It was more than a week of suffering and finally, there was still some hope. He can’t bear to stay like a beast for another day.

“So you mean?”

“Yes. Whatever it is that you’re thinking.” Baekhyun gasped, trying to catch his breath. “I just forgot something back to my house. I could get it tonight and we will do everything tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo’s heart thumps in joy. Though he was still hesitant with his best friend’s abilities, at least there was a light in his dark future. He has finally something good to look forward to the next day. 

“Jongin…” Baekhyun turned to the man and he stood up attentively. “I would very much appreciate it if you could help me put all this stuff in the kitchen. I’ll be preparing everything there tomorrow since I need a huge pot.” The witch pointed at the numerous jars inside his bag.

Jongin nodded as he followed the request. Then he stared at Kyungsoo with the most concerned look in his eyes. “I’m happy for you Kyungsoo.” 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo briefly answered before he returned his attention back to his best friend. He didn’t even notice that Jongin was already out of the room.

Jongin breathed heavily as he slumped his back on the opposite side of the door. All he could hear were giggles, all he could hear was Kyungsoo’s laughter.

And all he could wish was it’s all because of him. But it’s definitely not.

_ “Why are you like that? He is your prince charming after all!” _ It was Baekhyun’s loud voice that he heard, followed by a few chuckles.

_ “Before, I really believed in fairy tales. But because of you, they cease to exist for me now. All I need is you and your skills and everything will be happily ever after,”  _

Another sigh escaped Jongin’s lips as he walked away and headed where the kitchen is. 

* * *

“He said he got the bruises from that rare golden tiger or something. I don’t even know that something like that would exist.” Kyungsoo was currently laying his head on Jongin’s lap like the usual nights as the man dries him clean. Brushing his soft furs for the last time before he returns to being human again tomorrow. Hopefully.

Jongin chuckled and his voice was so sweet and calm. The high pitch tone he had produced was resounding inside their dim lighted room. And Kyungsoo wanted to hear those again. He really wanted to. But he knows he can’t. Not again when they part ways tomorrow.

“So, that’s why he was bleeding all over? I haven’t heard of such a tiger either. But if Baekhyun said he saw it and he got what he needed, then that’s a relief right?”

“Yeah it is.” Kyungsoo hummed, enjoying how Jongin expertly massages his back. 

After a week of being stuck with him, the man had already mastered the things that would help him feel comfortable. 

“What are your plans once you're back to… you know, being you?” 

Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin as he searched for words in the corners of the room. “Maybe look for a job. Or a place to stay. Or maybe enjoy life.”

“Of course, you deserve happiness. You deserve to be loved.” 

Those words pierced directly to Kyungsoo’s heart and he noticed that there was nothing but sincerity in Jongin's eyes. 

“Even if I’m a beast?” He asked out of the blue. He didn’t even know where he got the courage to blurt out such questions.

Jongin gave him another reassuring pat on his head. “Even if you are a beast. A pretty little beast.” 

Kyungsoo’s chest tightened as he watched the smile blooming on Jongin’s cheeks. Those smiles and affection he doesn’t deserve. Those comforting words and all the care that the man gave him all throughout.

“Thank you Jongin, for everything. For taking care of me. I know it’s just part of your adventure but at least, I was glad you were able to help me.”

Jongin snorted, and the laugh that came from his was different from the previous one. He was laughing but his eyes meant otherwise. 

“Yeah. Adventure. A very weird adventure I must say.”

* * *

There were weird sounds coming from the kitchen and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to know about it. Apparently, Baekhyun came way too early to prepare the potion that he was going to drink. 

“This is it.” Jongin said as he stared at him through the mirror. The man was able to convince him to take a look at himself, saying he doesn’t, in any way, look bad.

“I guess it is. I can’t wait to be human again and just do mundane things.” 

Jongin hummed, patting him on his head. “I guess I’m gonna miss you-- I mean this. I guess I'm going to miss taking care of you.”

“I know you would. I’m one of a kind.” 

“I know you are.” 

They fell into comfortable silence as they waited for Baekhyun. The witch told him that it might take some time before he could perfectly combine everything so they took the chance to stroll along the forest one last time and to enjoy the cool water on the nearside lake.

* * *

A little after lunch time, Baekhyun approached them with a glass of juice in his hand. 

“It doesn’t taste as bad as before. I promise.” Baekhyun reassured him as he handed the glass to him. 

Kyungsoo gave him a scrutinizing look as he received the glass. He then turned to Jongin, giving his affirmative nod and Kyungsoo does what needs to be done.

He finished everything in one drink, afraid something might go wrong again. He glanced at the glass, checking if there were still remnants of the liquid drink for good measure. 

“So how long do I need to wait?” He asked as he faced his witch friend.

“A few hours will do. But no longer than a day.” Baekhyun confirms. “I’ll be back again tomorrow to fetch you and get you a new set of clothes.” 

Kyungsoo nodded as he and Jongin guided Baekhyun out of the tower. 

The witch then gave both of them a knowing look. “Are you sure there’s nothing between the two of you? Because really, it looks like--”

“Bye Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo slammed the door on his face as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

_ Wait, what blush? You’re covered in brown hair.  _ He reminded himself before he faced Jongin.

But Jongin wasn’t covered in fur so those shades of pink on his cheeks were… Is Jongin blushing? Kyungsoo dismisses any bizarre idea inside his head. 

“Now all we need is to clean up all the mess that Baekhyun made downstairs.” He said as he tried to change the weird atmosphere between them.

Jongin nodded as he followed him.

* * *

They were both waiting and waiting for something to happen. Anything. Any changes from Kyungsoo’s body. But there was none.

The moon was already shining brightly on the sky together with the stars, and Kyungsoo is still a little beast

“What might be wrong this time? I drank everything. Every drop of that awful drink, not even a single drop spilled from my mouth. Why am I still like this?” 

Jongin approached him, calming him as he rubbed Kyungsoo’s back like what he always does.

“Baekhyun says it might take a day, right? We still got a few hours. Let’s just wait.” 

Jongin moved as he helped Kyungsoo to lay back on the bed, attempting to calm his emotions down. “Why don’t you take a rest first while I watch over you? If anything happens while you're asleep, I will wake you up.” 

“But what about you? You’ve been awake since Baekhyun came here and it’s obvious you’re exhausted, too”

The man gave him a weak smile and simply nodded. “Don’t worry about me. I am as normal as I can be.” 

Kyungsoo wonders, time and time again, on how he deserves to be found by someone like Jongin. How that selfless man gave him his time, effort, and care only to get nothing in return. How a weird looking creature like him felt so much comfort even if he was on the verge of giving up.

There was a warm feeling inside his chest that was slowly spreading. It was swiftly rolling out in his whole system and there was no more that he could do to stop it. 

And for the first time since they met, Kyungsoo wonders what if this time, he’ll be the one to give Jongin some comfort. This time, he will be the one to make sure Jongin is comfortable. This time, maybe he could be himself. Not the miserable beast that was hiding under fangs and furs.

Kyungsoo moved to hold Jongin’s hand as careful as he can be. He used his paws and was cautious with his claws as it might hurt the tanned man. 

Jongin flinched for the sudden gesture, staring at Kyungsoo as he went into daze. Slowly, a genuine smile was crippling on his lips. It was barely there. But Kyungsoo knows it was there. 

Jongin smiled. He made him smile. He made him happy. Comfortable even. 

“What… what is this for?” Jongin stuttered, staring at their linked arms in full awe. 

“I am just really thankful you came here to save me. And it was stupid of me to judge you and your intentions. I thought I was just an adventure to you. I thought that I was just--”

He wasn’t able to finish his words when he started whining. The sounds he was making are close to a sob. How do beasts cry? Kyungsoo doesn’t know but it was him. It was his normal self that was sad and in full sorrow. 

There was this feeling in his chest that was more than that. Because it has been more than a week and still he felt so helpless. That he was unuseful. That if his life doesn’t have a meaning before, now it becomes much worse. He is one useless creature. And his heart was wrenching in so much pain and dejection.

He was so desperate. 

Actual tears were falling from both of his eyes. Mixed emotion from all the uproar and internal turmoil he’s been through. 

He released Jongin’s hand as he curled himself up into a ball, hiding his face. Covering his mewls. Hiding his tears.

There were suddenly warm hands enveloping him into warmth. To comfort. Two strong hands holding him, making sure he would feel safe. He was the beast but he was the one who needed protection against everything.

Kyungsoo looked up and there he met Jongin’s eyes. That always loving and caring look on those hazel brown orbs.

They were just there, staring at each other. Hearing each other’s heart beat. With the two lamps lighting their room, and the silence as their company.

Those two hands that were holding him moved to cup his face. And Jongin leaned closer to him. So close he could already feel their noses touching. So distractingly close that all of Kyungsoo’s troubles and agitations were slowly dissipating.

And then he felt the man's lips. Warm and soft.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Jongin kissed him. It was just a single peck which he felt that lasted for minutes

He heard a heavy sigh as Jongin slowly pulled away, his hand leaving Kyungsoo’s face. 

“I know you didn’t want it to but I’m sorry I can’t--”

“Jongin--” Kyungsoo interrupted when he felt electricity running up his spine. 

He immediately stood up as panic took over him. 

His furs were slowly evaporating into thin air, starting from his feet up to his legs until it reached all over his body. 

Kyungsoo then takes a look on his paws-- on his hands. His fingers were now visible, his skin, his white skin was back. 

He checked his lips, running his fingers on where his fangs were but it was all gone. Everything was gone. 

And it was only him, butt naked, standing in front of Jongin. 

“K...Kyungsoo? That… Is that you?” 

Kyungsoo nodded dumbfoundedly, unable to form coherent words as his mouth and mind probably lost its contact.

Jongin, on the other hand, grabbed the nearest pair of new sets of clothes and handed them to the naked man in front of him. 

“I… I’ll be back. I’ll get you some water while you change your clothes.” 

Jongin ran towards the door awkwardly as he almost stumbled along the way. 

When he was finally alone, Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he attempted to look at himself in the mirror. 

Different emotions taking over him as he saw himself, his face, his body. Everything. Right there. He was normal again. The curse was gone and he is not the horrible beast anymore.

Jongin came back with a glass of water on his hands like he promised. But what he didn’t expect was Baekhyun tagging along behind him, face flustered. 

“Oh my God Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry. I made a huge mistake. I forgot the golden tiger’s--”

“Baekhyun, it worked!” Kyungsoo ran to his friend, clinging to him as he gave him numerous praises. 

“Finally, I am back all thanks to you! I’m not gonna wish for something like that ever again!” 

Baekhyun was taken aback as he returned the hug. His face was clueless as he landed his eyes on Jongin.  _ What happened? _ He mouthed to him and Jongin just shrugged, pointing back to him.

“All thanks to you.” Jongin mumbled.

Baekhyun tried to protest as he pushed Kyungsoo away, detaching himself , 

“I have no idea what happened but it’s seriously not my magic.”

“What are you talking about? What else could it be?” Kyungsoo replied, looking finally well pleased as he gave himself another once over. “Now we can go back home so I could take a proper rest. God, I miss sleeping on a normal bed.” 

Baekhyun shifted his gaze to Jongin who was just standing on the side as he opened his closed fist, showing the man the golden tiger’s fur on his hand. 

Jongin was bewildered and was about to open his mouth and to tell something but Kyungsoo beat him out to it. 

“Let’s just go home now. All of us. I’m so tired and all of you were probably tired, too.” 

Baekhyun frowned when Jongin gave him a weak smile and a single nod. 

“I agree with Kyungsoo. I think we all need to go home. I am really exhausted.” Jongin joined them as he picked up all his belongings, gathering all the scattered material on the floor. 

“Wait.” the witch said, looking at Kyungsoo at first, then to Jongin and finally, landing his knowing gaze back to his best friend. 

“Did Jongin perhaps… kissed you?” 

The room was filled with silence as both of them shared glances at each other. 

Jongin pursed his lips, giving Kyungsoo his signal on whether or not he should answer his friend’s interrogation.

Kyungsoo stayed silent as both of their faces were painted with a deep shade of red. 

* * *

Weeks quickly passed by and Kyungsoo stayed at Baekhyun's place. He finally landed a job at a local bakery shop while Baekhyun was able to put up his own boutique for his spells and potions. And everything that happened in the past days was totally forgotten. Kyungsoo tried his best not to remember even a single bit of his horrible experience, of his emotions that bloomed that time that were obviously wrong. 

“I’m glad you’re doing well with your boutique.” Kyungsoo said as he joined Baekhyun after he had closed the bakery. It was the schedule of their weekly stroll for the ingredients to the market. Their eyes were carefully scanning each store they passed by.

“I am happy too that I can help lots of people-- oh wait, that’s beautiful.” Baekhyun stopped his tracks and pulled him near an antique shop as his eyes surveyed the display. “These lamps are beautiful and familiar. I think this would suit my store.” The witch turned his head to Kyungsoo who gave him a nod.

“It really does look familiar.” 

They entered the store, with Baekhyun leading the way as they both approached the shop owner who’s back was facing them.

“Excuse me. Where did you get those lamps on display? I am interested in them.” Baekhyun pulled out his wallet and prepared his payment as they both waited for the man to acknowledge their presence. 

The man slowly turned around, his brown hair falling on his eyes. “I’m sorry but the lamps are not for sale. They are speci--” The man stopped midtalk when he finally meets his customers, revealing two familiar faces. 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo was the first to call as his gaze locked with the owner of the shop.

“Oh. H… hi Kyungsoo. You’re looking really good. I guess you're doing okay now.”

There was an utter shock that immediately surrounded them. Both were speechless as they exchanged silent glances. 

Kyungsoo was not able to move any part of his body, not even a single finger. He was literally frozen in his place. Because he thought he did well on forgetting everything that had happened. His mind probably does. But his heart didn’t.

“I guess both of you need some time to talk.” Baekhyun said as he gave a sympathetic tap on his best friend’s shoulder and gave Jongin a final look.

The chimes on the store’s door rang loudly amidst the quiet room. All that was left was only the two of them and a vast of unspoken emotions.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, breaking the deafening silence. 

Him meeting Jongin in that abandoned place might be a coincidence. But meeting him again after the weeks that passed is totally different. And he must do the thing that he failed to do before - apologize. For leaving the man who helped and cared for him selflessly. For forgetting how Jongin tried to make those days bearable and somewhat happy. 

He walked near the shop owner who’s eyes were already glassy. Jongin smiled a little as Kyungsoo approached him.

“I am truly sorry Jongin. For being a burden before. For being hard headed, and for being a fool. I am sorry for everything.” 

He kept on blurting out series of apologies and Jongin just listened to them, smiling and nodding and understanding. Always understanding. 

When he was done and no more words were coming out from his mouth, Jongin held his hand. Those warm touches, those comforting and reassuring touches. He missed them the most. 

“It’s okay. There’s nothing to apologize about, Kyungsoo. I understand you. I know that you were having the worst time of your life back then and that you were confused.”

“But you were not. You were fully aware of everything. And I was just a selfish and horrible beast.”

“Stop calling yourself like that.” Jongin coaxed as he gave another reassuring rub on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Instead of apologizing, why won’t you grant me a single wish.” Jongin smiled coyly and Kyungsoo noticed that there were shimmer in the man’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo playfully arched his brows. “I am not Baekhyun and I have no plans on studying witchcraft. What kind of wish do you want me to grant you?” 

There was an expectant smile on Jongin’s face as he replied. 

“Let’s go on a picnic tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at eleven. Would that be okay?”

A feeling of warmth spread inside Kyungsoo’s chest. The same feeling when they were still in the castle. And there was something that made his heart skip a bit by the way Jongin looked at him. Like he’s the only person to ever exist. The same look Jongin has given since he was the beast. 

Jongin, the man who had accepted him in his worst form was finally asking him out. And now that everything has been figured out, there’s no more reason to hold back. There’s no more reason to hide his emotions. 

He gave Jongin his sweetest smile as he intertwined their fingers. 

“Wish granted.” 

**🏰 Epilogue: 🏰  
**

Kyungsoo probably underestimated Jongin when he said he prepared everything for their picnic. Because it was probably the most extravagant picnic Kyungsoo had ever experienced. 

****

There were varieties of foods and beverages, fruits and sandwiches, and snacks. He could not even believe that it was even possible to finish preparing everything with a span of one day.

****

“You know fully well that it’s just me and you that’s going to eat those, right?” Kyungsoo nagged, loving the way Jongin chuckled.

“Last time I checked, you had a huge appetite.” 

“Hey, that one’s mean.” He playfully punched Jongin on the arm as they shared laughter together.

Jongin chose to take him to the mini garden just outside the abandoned tower where they first met. At first, he was hesitant as he doesn’t want to remember any memories of that unfortunate event.

But Jongin told him that they should create a new one instead of erasing the old. New memories to be filled and to be remembered - to be shared. 

  
  


They both enjoyed the meal that Jongin prepared as they talked about their lives after they parted ways. 

Even before they met, Jongin was already running his souvenir shop and he was selling those things he got from his adventures. 

“But you told us the lamps were not for sale? Didn’t it come from the tower? It’s one of your adventures so why not? It’s a good lamp and you’ll probably earn a few bucks from them.”

Jongin shook his head. “Those lamps were special to me. Just like the memories that they hold.” 

Kyungsoo gave him an inquiring look as he analyzed Jongin’s face. There was nothing unusual. It was still him, with the same look on his eyes. The same smile on his lips. The same fondness on his face everytime they talk. 

His heart started to beat erratically inside his chest as he slowly breaks down everything into a conclusion. Every piece of puzzle, every gesture that Jongin made. 

As he tried to stop himself from breaking down both mentally and physically, Jongin reached out for a jar beside him. A small golden jar that was securely closed. 

He placed it in front of Kyungsoo, bobbing his head, asking him to open the golden container and to take a look on what’s inside.

Kyungsoo gingerly twisted the lid, his eyes shaking as the content slowly unveiled.

It was the pinch of the golden tiger’s fur. The one that Baekhyun had a hard time obtaining. The one that Baekhyun mentioned that night but was only interrupted by him. 

“What… What does this mean? You mean Baekhyun really… How did I return to my original form?”

Jongin stayed quiet, allowing him to figure everything out. He was just smiling towards him as if giving him a hint.

A hint that Kyungsoo might know all too well but was just avoiding them at the same time.

“Wait…” Kyungsoo finally spoke out as his head slowly cleared everything out.

“The… The kiss? So that means you-- you loved me even if I looked like that?” He shook his head in disbelief, both hands grabbing his short raven hair. “This is not happening. Oh my God, I am such an asshole.” 

Jongin let out small chuckles as he stared at him. “You’re not. I guess you were just confused and distressed.” 

Kyungsoo took his time to calm himself down before meeting Jongin’s eyes yet again. He was glad the man didn’t say a word and allowed him to pick up the mess he had inside his mind.

He moved closer to where Jongin is, their hands on the mat almost touching. 

“So did you really fall for me?”

Jongin didn't give him any answer but instead, he leaned closer, dangerously close. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as he anticipated Jongin’s next action. And then he felt warm lips pressing against his. It was magical. Like there were colors exploding inside his chest. There were rainbows, and glitters, and stars everywhere.

It was only when Jongin pulled away when Kyungsoo got back to his senses. The man was smiling lovingly like usual. Like always.

“Your lips still feel the same, except there are no furs.” The man jested, releasing a high pitch laugh.

Kyungsoo punched him lightly on the arm as he laughed along while they both reminisced about the days they had spent together. 

* * *

_ True love’s kiss? _ Kyungsoo pondered as he looked at Jongin while walking side by side. 

They were already on their way home and Kyungsoo just can’t keep his thoughts inside his head anymore. It was overflowing, same with the unuttered feelings inside his chest. 

He can’t just hold it all inside anymore. He needs to do something. Say something. 

Both of them halted when they reached Baekhyun’s place. The lights were still off, probably the witch was still out and gathering some of his stuff. It usually takes him a day or two especially when he needs a rare item. 

Kyungsoo fidgeted in his place, playing with his fingers as he gathered all the courage to speak up. 

“Uh Jongin? Aren't you gonna ask me something?” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that it was all he could say after all the practice he made inside his mind a while ago. 

Jongin seemed to have tried to search for a proper reply, eyes wandering everywhere. 

“We’re going to see each other again, right?” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yes of course, but I’m not talking about that.”

Jongin’s brow twitches. “So what do you mean? What do you want me to ask you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. He’s becoming impatient as the seconds go by. He should be the one to ask instead. He should be the one to clear what it is that’s between them.

He took a deep breath, licking his lips before he drops the question that’s been bugging him since earlier that day. Or maybe since the day they met. 

“Do you like me?”

There was a change of color on Jongin’s cheeks as it flushed. Tanned skin turns to crimson and Kyungsoo thinks it just looks adorable. Jongin really is charming.  _ His _ prince charming.

The taller man gave him a sly smile before replied, “Yes, I like you. Is that a bad thing?”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner then? And since when?”

Jongin gulped as he prepared his answer, releasing a sigh. “Because I think you won’t believe me if I confessed earlier. Because I’ve seen how you were suffering before. Because I thought you liked your best friend. And to tell you honestly...” Jongin raised his right hand as if swearing that he was telling the truth. “I liked you since the day you allowed me to get to know you.”

Kyungsoo was a loss for words. He thought facing reality would help him and the mess inside his mind but it didn’t. His chest was heaving non stop as he stared at Jongin’s eyes with nothing but sincerity.

“So?” Jongin held both of his hands, giving him an expectant look.

Kyungsoo tried to search for words inside his mind. Something coherent. Something with sense. But he got nothing, and instead he just asked back. 

“So what?” 

Jongin released his hands in an instant shaking his head. A heavy sigh escaping his lips. “Nothing.” He tried to smile, his lips forming a thin line.

”You’re home now. You should take a rest, you’re probably tired. Have a good bath and a good night's sleep.”

Jongin turned to his back not even waiting for his reply as he started to walk away in slow, and short steps.

Maybe he was still anticipating something. Maybe he was still waiting. Maybe--

“I like you.” Kyungsoo finally releases those three words he’s been holding since the day he saw the stranger outside the tower. Those three words that he tried to lock on the deepest part of his mind and heart. But it’s all opened now. It’s all revealed. And there’s no more turning back.

No spells. No magic. Only him and his emotions. Only him and Jongin’s feelings towards him.

The man quickly turned around and Kyungsoo had seen the brightest smile he had ever witnessed in his entire life. The smile that’s probably brighter than those two lamps who witnessed everything inside the dark room of that tall tower.

“What… What did you say?”

Kyungsoo blew a raspberry. Sometimes, prince charming can be a huge tease. 

“I said I like you, too.” He repeated, clearer and louder this time. "And God, I can't believe you really thought I was into Baekhyun. He's like the only friend I got that's why we're really close.” 

Jongin returned in front of him, cupping his cheeks, eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you for real? I really thought you--”

Kyungsoo nodded subtly as he interrupted the man, their nose brushed. “And I want you to dry me again after taking a bath. Can you still do that?"

The way Jongin’s face changed as he sinfully smirked sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine. His prince charming’s eyes got darker as he moved his lips close to Kyungsoo’s ears, a little above his exposed neck. His breath was hot and warm on Kyungsoo’s skin as he whispered,

“I’m sure I could do better now than before.”


End file.
